i would follow you to the end of forever
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: I want you to tell me that you don't think this is a mistake. Marcus/Seth, drabbles100
1. i'm king of the world and i have nothing

**title.** i'm king of the world, and i have nothing  
**fandom.** t_wilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o46. king  
**words.** 105 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. i'm king of the world, and i have nothing .**

Since Didyme's sudden death, Marcus hadn't had much to live for. All that had kept him going through the countless years was the undying devotion which he held to the Volturi, but even that was starting to wane. He was, well, he was yearning for something more.

Just because the Volturi was the closet thing to royalty in the vampire world, just because they were the unofficial kings, didn't spell out happiness. Going to Forks to deal with the 'immortal child' was just another act to keep their world secret.

No one could have known that everything would change, and give Marcus back his purpose.

**FIN.**


	2. there's nowhere else i'd rather be

**title.** there's nowhere else i'd rather be  
**fandom.** t_wilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** oo7. days  
**words.** 139 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. there's nowhere else i'd rather be .**

Seth only knew Marcus for a few days before he disappeared, saying that he had business which he had to finish in Italy, but that he'd return. This would have meant that everything should have gotten back to normal for Seth, but it didn't. Instead, he spent his time counting down the days until Marcus returned.

He hadn't realized just how much the older man had come to mean to him in such a short period of time unt il he was gone.

Days were spent waiting impatiently at the window, hoping for some sign of the man, but the days always ended in disappointment. But no matter how much he got his hopes up only to have them dashed, Seth never gave up that hope. He knew Marcus would be back, it was only a matter of time.

**FIN.**


	3. in the last views, you are the one

**title.** in the last views, you are the one  
**fandom.** t_wilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o62. spring  
**words.** 189 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. in the last views, you are the one .**

Spring is supposed to be a joyous time, the changing of the seasons. But more then that, it's long been considered the season of love; the perfect time to find your other half and start the long journey from 'puppy love' into real and true love.

For Marcus, it marks the time when he lost his love. After Didyme, he never believed in love again; he just couldn't move on after losing his mate, the only one that he could ever love with such passion. For him, spring was a very sorrowful time of the year, more so then the rest. Things, though, showed signs of changing after nearly nine hundred years.

As strange as it was, Marcus' empty life started to turn around one spring evening, close to a thousand years after Didyme's death. Oddly enough, it's a young man who this time makes Marcus happy; a young man in the prime of his life, not yet a man and yet too old to still be considered a child. But he's, Marcus can't find the words to describe him.

Marcus' frozen heart was beginning to thaw for Seth.

**FIN.**


	4. when all your lies become your truths

**title.** when all your lies become your truths  
**fandom.** t_wilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o23. lovers  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. when all your lies become your truths .**

Seth's not really sure how to feel now that he's safe from any of Aro's schemes, because it came with a pretty high price. What he's most glad of, is that now Jane can't enact her torture on him anymore without facing severe punishments.

He doesn't miss that at all, but he's also surprisingly much happier then he ever thought he'd be, stuck in Volterra as an unwilling prisoner. The fact that he's in love, has a lover (and he's been here for four years now), is surprising.

But Marcus' special, not someone he'd meet anywhere else; he loves him.

**FIN.**

This might not make sense now, but I'm writing a Marcus/Seth story that this ties into. It'll make more sense once you've read that; I just have to finish most of it first.


	5. into the blue memory

**title.** into the blue memory  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** oo1. beginnings  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. into the blue memory .**

All fairy tales start in the same way with a 'once upon a time', and are usually predictable in how they'll play out and who will be the ones to fall in love. Of course, there are always exceptions.

Seth and Marcus are probably the most mismatched couple that their strange world could come up with, but they're so perfect for each other. The two of them have a rough start, since they've started as enemies, and there's a lot of scars and pain which Marcus has and Seth'll have to deal with to make this work.

It's worth it.

**FIN.**


	6. my love in the dark heart of the night

**title.** my love in the dark heart of the night  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o74. dark  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. my love in the dark heart of the night .**

The blackness of Marcus' eyes was a little unnerving to Seth, because there was that lingering ring of dark crimson around the edges. He's known ever since he joined the pack that not all of the vampires out there were like the Cullens, who fed only on animals, but it's still a little disturbing.

Marcus would never hurt him, though, no matter how black his eyes got. His control over that darker aspect of himself, of his nature, is surprising. But for the young man who trusts him with his life, he'd do anything to keep him safe and alive.

**FIN.**


	7. when darkness will reign

**title.** when darkness will reign  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o48. diamond  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. when darkness will reign .**

Despite having a fair amount of his teenage years with vampires, Seth had never seen what they looked like in the sunlight. He at least knew that it didn't harm them, but they avoided it for a reason and he was curious to know what it was; there are rules against vampires showing themselves in the sun.

He didn't know how they looked until Marcus showed him accidently.

For one thing, it was ironic that something as dark and cursed as a vampire should sparkle in the sun, almost like a diamond. Its beautiful, and Seth wasn't complaining at all.

**FIN.**


	8. the precious time of your existence

**title.** the precious time of your existence  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** oo8. weeks  
**words.** 102 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. the precious time of your existence .**

The first few weeks of their tentative relationship are very tense, because Marcus sees so much of Didyme in the young wolf child that Aro brought back, and it's almost painful to be around him. But the subtle differences between the two of them make every moment that much more precious.

It's getting harder for Marcus to imagine a time without Seth, the child brightens each day with just his very presence, and the depression from Didyme's passing fades gradually.

Marcus dares to hope that he'll heal, and that one day he'll be able to repay Seth the love he's given him.

**FIN.**


	9. heartbreak

**title.** heartbreak  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o71. broken  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. heartbreak .**

Centuries had passed since Didyme had died, but Marcus had never recovered from her loss. It didn't matter that he knew he should move on, that his apathetic state was having adverse effects on those around him, all that mattered was that whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see her face.

And each time, it only served to remind him of his broken heart even more.

He sees Didyme in Aro's latest 'find'. The boy is beautiful and young, with more hard edges then her, but still. The resemblance is enough to peel at the still open wounds.

**FIN.**


	10. a crimson dyed moon

**title.** a crimson dyed moon  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o11. red  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. a crimson dyed moon .**

Red had always been a warm color, but on vampires, Seth had known what it truly meant. It meant that they were killers, couldn't be trusted to value human life, and should be wiped off the face of the earth.

Somehow, though, he couldn't find it in himself to believe it whenever he looked into Marcus' eyes. Something about them spoke volumes more then any color Seth had seen before, and maybe it was just because the vampire had very expressive eyes, but still.

Marcus' eyes spoke of tragedy, of heartbreak, not murder at his hands. But also, of love.

**FIN.**


	11. happiness in darkened times

**title.** happiness in darkened times  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o91. birthday  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. happiness in darkened times** .

Marcus was facing a dilemma. He had no idea what to get his lover for his birthday, which was fast approaching in just a few short weeks. Asking anyone else was out of the question, they wouldn't understand the human sentiment involved.

He'd turned over every idea, even spied on humans to get an idea, but he still had nothing. And asking Seth would be a dead give-away that he was planning something. One thing he'd learned, birthdays were supposed to be spent with family and friends.

Which then gave Marcus an idea. First, though, he would need Aro's consent.

**FIN.**


	12. no replacements for a heart

**title.** no replacements for a heart  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o49. queen  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. no replacements for a heart .**

There was no queen in Marcus' long empty world. His queen had died long ago, leaving him a lonely and bitter person without a purpose in life. And he'd spent so long alone, that when someone finally comes along who changes him, that he can't fit a word to describe them.

Seth is everything he needs, but definitely nothing that he'd ever have pictured wanting. He's beautiful and finds happiness, somehow, in the hand fate's dealt him as a prisoner. He loves without needing any reason too, and he brings light into Marcus' long darkened world.

It's a welcomed change.

**FIN.**


	13. in this moment of captivation

**title.** in this moment of captivation  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o39. taste  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. in this moment of captivation .**

The first time that Marcus tasted Seth's blood, it had been an accident. He hadn't meant to attack the young man, but he'd been so thirsty, and he had just smelt so desirable...

Needless to say that he felt horrible after the incident, and he'd been desperate to make it up to Seth afterwards. It had taken him awhile to realize that was when he had started to feel again.

It doesn't help that Seth still tastes just as sweet as the first time he'd drank, and he makes it **_very_** hard for Marcus to resist most of the time.

**FIN.**


	14. hearts and other fragile things

**title.** hearts and other fragile things  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o75. shattered  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. hearts and other fragile things .**

Somethings destroy you, while other things make you stronger. Didyme's death may have broken Marcus' heart to the point where repairing it would be nearly impossible, but Seth's death would completely and utterly break him.

In such a relatively short period of time, Seth had gone from being someone who could occupy his time and engage him in actual conversation to the one who meant absolutely everything to Marcus. And he could not lose that. Seth was his everything.

Even if it cost him his life, Marcus would protect Seth and guard him, even if that meant letting him go.

**FIN.**


	15. lasts and firsts and something inbetween

**title.** lasts and firsts and something in between  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o96. writer's choice – kiss  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. lasts and firsts and something in between .**

Soft, hot lips pressed against Marcus' cheek before Seth pulled away, his eyes burning with an emotion reserved for the vampire alone. The meaning was clear, and instead of responding to the plea in Seth's manner, Marcus gave a tight nod.

There was absolutely no way that Marcus would ever leave Seth alone in Volterra without him, he didn't trust any of the others, except maybe Heidi and Alec, to keep him safe. But really, he didn't see why going back to Forks was a good idea.

Gently as possible, Marcus pressed his lips against Seth's with a silent promise.

**FIN.**


	16. like a night light

**title.** like a night-light  
**fandom.** _twilight _series  
**pairing.** marcus/seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o38. touch  
**words.** 210 words  
**disclaimer.** i do not own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. like a night-light .**

The old box had sharp, metal corners but was otherwise smooth. Made of a lacquered dark wood with silver fittings, there wasn't anything fancy about it. But despite its simplicity, it was still beautiful and elegant.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that Seth had pricked his finger on one of its sharp corners.

"Ow!" Seth nearly dropped the box as the sharp lance of pain shot up his arm. Luckily, he managed to keep his grip on it and he quickly set it aside, raising his injured finger up for inspection.

A few drops of bright red blood coursed down his finger from the tiny wound, and Seth cursed. He automatically moved to stick his finger in his mouth.

Before he could, a cold hand grabbed his wrist and halted it. Marcus' bright red eyes were suddenly focused on the drops of blood which decorated his lover's skin with a burning desire. Slowly, he brought the finger to his own mouth, wrapped his lips around the offending digit, and with a few, quick passes of his tongue, stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound.

Seth turned bright red and quickly looked away, but not before he caught the lust there in his lover's eyes at the simple touch.

**FIN.**


	17. all the shades of grays

**title.** all the shades of grays  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o41. shapes  
**words.** 100 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. all the shades of grays .**

It's like trying to fit a piece of a puzzle into the wrong spot.

Marcus was one of those pieces that you couldn't quite figure out where he'd fit, the odd one out, and Seth? Seth was malleable, he could fit wherever he was needed. But the place that he fit best was in Marcus' arms, in his presence, wherever Marcus needed him, that was where he fit perfectly.

They were like two mistmatched pieces of a puzzle, you didn't expect them to fit together, but they did, and it was a perfect one too. They're perfect for each other.

**FIN.**


	18. the future in which you are

**title.** the future in which you are  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o86. choices  
**words.** 183 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. the future in which you are .**

Being brought to Volterra wasn't a choice, but it wasn't so much the torture session that Seth had first thought that it would be. For one thing, in his life, there weren't a lot of choices. As a shifter, there was always that niggling knowledge in the back of his mind that there wasn't anything in his life that was up for him to decide on.

For one, he hadn't chosen to be a shifter, that had been a part of his genetics and he couldn't change that. Being dragged to Volterra had been chance, so he hadn't chosen that either. And when he thinks about what's going on in his life now, while he still unsure as to whether or not he chose it – and there's a part of him that hopes that he and Marcus are just meant to be – but for once, he's finding that he doesn't so much mind if he doesn't.

It's the one thing that's made him so unbelievably happy, and it's what makes him happy that he suffers from some twisted form of destiny.

**FIN.**


	19. trails of broken hearts

**title.** trails of broken hearts  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** o21. friends  
**words.** 240 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. trails of broken hearts .**

Embry had been the one who wanted to go, Seth had argued with him about it. Embry had his mother to care about whereas Seth's mother still had his sister to rely on and take care of her, along with Charlie. And Sue Clearwater was made of tougher stuff then Embry's mother, he knew that she'd, eventually, make it through his leaving.

They'd argued bitterly about it, and the entire thing had planted a fence between them.

"_One thing held me here, and that's Quil, and now I've lost him to a **toddler**!"_ Embry was bitter about the imprinting; and he wanted to escape. But something had told Seth that he just couldn't let him go instead, that he had to be the one to go with the Volturi.

Looking back on it, Seth was glad that he'd listened to that inner voice, even if it had hurt and possibly even ruined his friendship with Embry. There were some things that made all of the bad things not hurt as much as they might have otherwise.

"Are you awake?" Marcus leaned over Seth, who was still lying in bed despite the fact that it was way past the time when he usually woke up. He smiled down at the young shifter with such warmth that Seth couldn't doubt that he hadn't made the right choice in coming to Volterra. Everything had worked out perfectly.

"Yep, I'm up."

**FIN.**

Feedback is love.

Twilight.


	20. come and spend the morning with me

**title. **come and spend the morning with me  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth clearwater  
**prompt. **056. breakfast  
**words. **104 words  
**disclaimer. **i do not own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. come and spend the morning with me .**

There were some traditions that Marcus had picked up on from human society, and there are a few that Seth wished he hadn't. The two of them were probably the farthest thing from being a traditional couple that sometimes the small things that normal couples do are a bit... weird.

Breakfast in bed was one of those things.

And Marcus wasn't exactly a great cook, whatever he made was edible but wasn't necessarily very tasty; however, the vampire learned after the first time to just let others do the cooking and just bring it to Seth. The cheesy sentiment of the gesture was enough.  
**  
****FIN.**

I figured that I should try and finish my claim for drabbles100 since I haven't really written anything for it for the longest time. And with my laptop still at the store since it hasn't been picked up yet, I'm working on what I can for the time being.

As always, comment if you enjoyed it.

Twilight.


	21. you're going to need a phoenix down

**title.** you're going to need a phoenix down  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus/seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 076. rebirth  
**words.** 109 words  
**disclaimer.** i do not own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. you're going to need a phoenix down .**

Before Seth, Marcus had been dead. Life had lost its meaning and its lustre to him, and he just drifted from one day to the next without any marked difference between them. It didn't matter to him how many days passed, they were all the same to him.

Though, when Seth came into his life, everything seemed to change. It wasn't as though he was living – his heart had stopped years before – but it was as though the veil had been lifted and suddenly, he had a reason to his existence now. Marcus no longer felt as though he was dead; he felt a bit like a new person.

**FIN.**

Why no, you are not imagining that reference there. Actually, maybe I should do this more often, the title amuses me far too much...

As always, leave a comment if it was enjoyed.

Twilight.


	22. bury me down in the darkness

**title. **bury me down in the darkness**  
fandom. **_twilight_ series**  
pairing. **marcus x seth clearwater**  
prompt. **o25. strangers**  
words. **177 words**  
disclaimer. **i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. bury me down in the darkness .**

Every day he leaves the house, he feels as though there are eyes on him. He feels as though someone is watching him, following him. Seth doesn't feel threatened by the presence, but there's something almost unnerving about it; something about it doesn't feel human.

But he doesn't know what it is; he just knows that it's never tried to hurt him.

His walk home takes him through some rather seedy areas of town, but he's never been accosted before. The few times that he has, they'd leave in a hurry after seeing **_something_** in the darkness that scared them so badly that they'd run off as though the devil himself was on their heels. But Seth himself had never felt threatened by the presence.

Whatever it was, it protected him. It couldn't be that bad.

**FIN.**


	23. the walls are falling down now

**title.** the walls are falling down now**  
fandom. **_twilight_ series**  
pairing. **marcus x seth clearwater**  
prompt. **o30. death**  
words. **236 words**  
disclaimer. **i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. the walls are falling down now .**

He can smell the blood; it's a heavy choking scent which is nearly overpowering. The blood is everywhere, and it's all over him, he can feel it; it's drying and sticky on his skin. It's all he can focus on as he stumbles through the hall, down the stairs. He falls into a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs, splattering it everywhere; all over him.

Back on his feet, stumbling forward and crashing into the door frame – the door's been torn off its hinges and is somewhere in the forest. He doesn't know where, it doesn't matter.

He doesn't have anyone to go to for help; everyone is gone.

The blood is everywhere; even on the front of house, as though some painter with a love of the grotesque made it his next project. But it doesn't matter. _Everyone is gone. Why is he still alive?_

Even decades later, when he's holding his lover in his arms, he doesn't know why they spared him. He focuses on the warmth, the feelings of blood rushing through his love's veins, and it reminds him that not everyone is dead. He sill has Seth.

**FIN.**


	24. patching broken walls

**title. **patching broken walls  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt. **070. storm  
**words. **478 words  
**disclaimer. **i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. patching broken walls .**

The noise was deafening. Even in a room without windows, Seth could still hear the storm raging violently outside and he could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest. He couldn't help it; he'd been terrified of storms ever since he was little.

It was getting to be unbearable; he couldn't spend the night alone.

Getting out of bed, Seth felt his knees shaking wildly as he made a grab for his hoodie that was lying over the chair in the corner of his room. Even with it on, he was still shivering as he wandered out of his room... it wasn't too far to the front door, he could make it there, and then it would just be a short sprint...

He wasn't even sure **_why_** he was scared of storms; why they terrified him this much.

Avoiding the windows that peered out onto the small balcony, it took a few tries fumbling with the lock on his door to get it open and then he fell into the hallway. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking from head to foot, jumping whenever the thunder rumbled ominously and threateningly outside. Taking deep breaths didn't help him, and he just continued to shake, sliding to his knees for a few minutes once he was in the apartment hallway.

Destination. Right, he had somewhere that he needed to go.

He slammed into the door with a little more force than was necessary, but a particularly loud clap of thunder had made him jump, then he'd lost his balance and collided rather hard with the door. _Well, if that didn't wake him up, I don't know what will._

Seth waited, patiently, for the door to open, still trembling violently as he wrapped his arms around himself.

When the door finally clicked open, Seth was bordering on the verge of collapse from fear alone. Unfortunately for the one opening the door, the next thunderous roar from the raging storm outside was the final straw for Seth and he wound up falling against the other and latching onto him for dear life. The teenager was a sobbing mess and was frantically clinging to his shirt to keep himself upright since his legs had completely given way.

Marcus really wasn't sure what to make of it. One minute he'd been reading, heard a thump at his door, and answered it only to wind up with an armload of weeping teenager. He really had had no idea that Seth was scared of storms.

Nonetheless, he still wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close, offering comfort the only way he knew how; his sister hadn't liked storms as a little girl either.

Seth was grateful for the firmness of a warm body pressed up against his – it helped ease away the fear that was still pumping through his veins.

**FIN.**

Yes, there is human!Marcus in this drabble. Is that approval?

Twilight.


	25. then go and cut me down

**title. **then go and cut me down  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt. **013. white  
**words. **186 words  
**disclaimer. **i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. then go and cut me down .**

When Seth woke up, the walls that he woke up to were unfamiliar. White-washed instead of the off-peachy color of his bedroom's walls. It took several long moments for him to figure out where he was and how'd wound up there, but eventually it clicked together through the haze of sleep.

_ Oh yeah, there was that storm last night and..._ He blushed; he couldn't believe that he'd gone and basically attached himself like a parasite to his neighbour and secret crush! Not to mention how clingy and childish he'd probably seemed._ What the hell am I supposed to do?_

He had no idea how to fix things as they stood, so he flopped back onto the bed and went back to staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to salvage his probably now messed up relationship with Marcus._ He's older than me too... god, he probably thinks I'm some idiot kid now..._

Oddly enough, he found the blank ceiling comforting in that it let him focus on trying to figure a way out of this mess his stupid fear had gotten himself into.

**FIN.**


	26. a lullaby to close your eyes

**title. **a lullaby to close your eyes  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt. **081. blind  
**words. **166 words  
**disclaimer. **i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. a lullaby to close your eyes .**

The screams sent ice pumping through his veins, chilling him to the bone at the thought that he'd come dangerously close to being one of those people screaming in agony – one of those people who wouldn't be alive for much longer.

But he couldn't see the horrors being wrought past the hand which covered his eyes, shielding him from the sight of gruesome death.

He couldn't deny the safety that he felt enclosed in those cold but strong arms.

For once, he was glad that there were people there to shield him from the world because there were times when he didn't want to face it – even though he knew all too well about the horrors it contained. And Marcus just wanted to protect him, he didn't want to have to see those eyes dulled from having seen far too much.

Even if this was all he could do, he'd still just place his hand over Seth's eyes to keep him from the world.

**FIN.**


	27. they're not gonna get us

**title.** they're not gonna get us  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 095. new year  
**words.** 284 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. they're not gonna get us .**

After spending a decade with Marcus and the Volturi, Seth had long since gotten accustomed to their somewhat odd habits. They didn't celebrate New Year's, for one, which had always been a big thing back home in Forks for him and for his family since for humans it was of a lot more importance than it was for vampires. But he'd gone ten years without celebrating it, and he hadn't changed one bit during all of that time.

Well, physically he hadn't changed; mentally and emotionally he'd matured leaps and bounds, but never really lost what made him so endearing. Or at least, that's what Heidi told him; he wasn't too sure if he could trust her about it.

In any case, it didn't really matter. He'd learned a few things over the past few years – like how vampire wouldn't kill him but seemed to have an effect on his body's internal clock because he'd only shifted a few times but he still looked like he was eighteen. And he was looking forward to maybe learning more in the future, and keeping what he'd gained.

He missed Forks and La Push still and maybe it was a little weird that he considered Volterra home, but it was where Marcus was, and for him that was enough. He could look forward to the next year with the same outlook that he'd had the year before – that it would be better than the last.

**FIN.**


	28. over and over i feel it break me down

**title.** over and over i feel it break me down  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 185 words  
**words.** 024. family  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. over and over i feel it break me down .**

Seth knew that his mother would throw a fit and he knew that Leah would be furious too. Neither of them would approve of the fact that he was in love with Marcus and that he had no intention of leaving the vampire. As much as he loved his sister and his mother, he knew the vampire than they did and he knew that he didn't want to be with anyone other than him. Ever.

If given the chance, Marcus proved to be thoughtful, kind, and courteous. He wasn't particularly talkative, but he was friendly and warm and a good person. Seth knew he deserved the chance to prove himself and not be judged simply on his race and affiliations.

Even though he knew his family would react negatively, he still hoped that it would turn out fine.

**FIN.**


	29. here is where i lie

**title.** here is where i lie  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 019. pink  
**words.** 96 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. here is where i lie .**

"I don't know if I can do this..."

Marcus smiled and gave Seth's hand a squeeze, "You can, I have faith in you."

"Yeah, well, it would be nice to have some more in myself." Seth flushed; he was already imagining their reactions and it was embarrassing what his mind was coming up with. Sometimes he wished that he didn't know his adopted extended family as well as he did.

Smoothing a hand down Seth's back in a comforting gesture, Marcus pressed his lips to the other's temple, "You will be fine."

**FIN.**


	30. we can't escape from this

**title.** we can't escape from this  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 045. moon  
**words.** 105 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. we can't escape from this .**

His hands are trembling as he pokes through each room. Seth knows that Marcus is here somewhere – maybe he's hiding from him – but he can never seem to find him. No matter how long or hard he searches, he finds nothing but a few glimpses from the corners of his eyes.

Was that him? No.

He's frightened and alone and it feels like he's losing his grip on reality. The moonlight that trickles in through the windows only makes the entire place feel more creepy than it already is.

When he looks in the mirror, he's afraid.

He can't see his face anymore.

**FIN.**

Fandoms are bleeding together now. My apologies. But cookies will go to whoever can place the really tangental references in this drabble. :D


	31. drawings on your desk

**title.** drawings on your desk  
**fandom. **_twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 087. life  
**words.** 106 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. drawings on your desk .**

There's a certain rhythm to his life now. He's got a small handful of duties that he needs to do since he's Marcus' consort. Usually he doesn't do much – he could go to all the meeting that Marcus has to attend (for "emotional support"), but he gets dirty looks when he tries.

Seth doesn't mind so much mind that there's a couple of unflattering rumours about him – he's had enough time to get used to that. He just shrugs them off and smiles.

He's content with how his life has turned out. And besides, he has Marcus. That's more than enough for him.

**FIN.**


	32. celebrate and live my life

**title.** celebrate and live my life  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 010. years  
**words.** 136 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. celebrate and live my life .**

Seth has gotten used to his new life, new duties, and home over the years. It took him a long while to get there, but having Marcus at his side helps a lot.

Everything just seems to click perfectly together when Marcus leans down and brushes his lips against Seth's lips or just touches him in any way – it doesn't even need to be sexual in nature. They all make Seth's heart flutter just a little and warmth to swell and fill his chest.

He feels like he belongs.

And while he felt that before, back in La Push and with the pack, he always felt like something was missing. But now, years later and in a completely different place, he finally feels whole.

That missing piece has been clicked into place and everything is, more or less, perfect.

**FIN.**


	33. just as light and sound

**title.** just as light and sound  
**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus x seth clearwater  
**prompt.** 088. he  
**words.** 149 words  
**disclaimer.** i don't own the _twilight_ series, it's the property of stephanie meyer.

**. just as light and sound .**

Over the decades, Seth can read Marcus easily and they've fallen into a comfortable rhythm.

Sometimes Marcus needs a little space when he's angry about something, but once he's calmed down he'll go looking for Seth and curl up with him. Seth doesn't say anything because he knows that if Marcus wants to talk, he will, and sometimes he just needs some time before he's ready.

Marcus smiles quite a bit when it's the two of them and he's very open. Whenever he needs to be a leader of the Volturi, he's cool and more detached. But he's still affectionate.

It's a hand at the small of his back, the way he tucks Seth against his side or just a little bit behind him when they deal with rogues.

There's always some sort of physical contact.

Seth doesn't need pretty words and fancy declarations. He knows how Marcus feels about him.

That's all that matters.

**FIN.**


End file.
